marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Plunder (Earth-12131)
, | Relatives = Robert Plunder (father, deceased) Shanna O'Hara (wife) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 215 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = A lot of people underestimate the Savage Land, Agent. That's good. Someone needs to keep the dinosaurs fed. But you seem to respect the land. For that, you have my friendship, and my spear. | Speaker = Ka-Zar | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Kevin Plunder escaped with his father Robert to the Savage Land from those seeking to exploit its rare deposits of Vibranium. After Lord Plunder was killed by the native Maa-Gor tribe, the same fate seemed to be in store for Kevin until he was rescued by Zabu, the last of a species of saber-toothed tiger. Along with Zabu, with whom he formed an empathic bond, Kevin, now Ka-Zar, became the protector of the Savage Land. Savage Lands Ka-Zar met with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance as soon as they arrived to the Savage Land when Sauron started making a play to control the entire region. At the same time, the High Evolutionary used Isotope-8 to turn the Savage Land's Hauk'ka into mutates named Iso-Saurs. When looking for Sauron and clearing Iso-Saur labs, Ka-Zar encountered the Lizard, who was using some of the Iso-Saurs to gain territory. After a fight, the Lizard used Iso-Saurs to cover his escape, and Ka-Zar proceeded to pursue him. Kevin later encountered and fought the Vulture, who was experimenting on Iso-Saurs for another party. After Toomes fled, Ka-Zar offered to help S.H.I.E.L.D. deal with an Incursion, but they asked him to keep looking for the Iso-Saur labs. After tracking one Iso-Saur from Vulture's laboratory, Ka-Zar found Stegron, who was opposing Sauron and also wanted to control the Savage Land. Stegron soon fled, and Ka-Zar was helped by S.H.I.E.L.D. to contain the Iso-Saurs he had left behind. After finding out Sauron started gathering Iso-Saurs for his own purposes, Ka-Zar decided to take a direct approach and face him. As the Alliance was getting to him, they found out Sauron had made an alliance with A.I.M.. Sauron was defeated, and he was no longer a threat for the Savage Land. With Sauron defeated, S.H.I.E.L.D. shifted their operational focus to finding Mister Sinister, who they suspected was allied with the High Evolutionary. Ka-Zar engaged the Sugar Man in combat as soon as he was found collecting Iso-8 in the Savage Land. Some short time after Sugar Man shrank away, Ka-Zar discovered the main Iso-Saur laboratory, where Mister Sinister and the High Evolutionary were. With the support of the Alliance, Plunder fought the two villains. After being defeated, the villains teleported away. During the fight, the Iso-Saurs ran amok the lab and destroyed it. With any threat neutralized at the time, Nick Fury offered Ka-Zar a place in the Alliance, as they needed someone who was familiar with the Savage Land. Ka-Zar accepted, but in return asked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help if any new menace appeared on his land. Ka-Zar remained with Shanna in the Savage Land until the Alliance needed them. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Kevin Plunder of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Kevin Plunder of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Plunder Family Category:O'Hara Family (Shanna)